gpxplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Header Events
Among the rarest occurrences on GPX+ are the header events, small sprites that will appear in the header area alongside the party count and current weather. These events manifest as small sprites that, when clicked, will produce a special egg in the user's party or an item in their inventory. Currently, GPX+ implements seven header events: the Tiny Egg, the Old Man, one of a number of Chests, the Shady Salesman, the Prankster, the Strange Portal, and the Ultra Wormhole. Each of these icons will appear on the right-hand side of the header, and will remain across all pages (Berry Feeder excluded) as long as their summoning conditions persist, as described below. Note, another header event can still override the current header event if it has not been obtained. Tiny Egg The Tiny Egg icon is a small, stylized representation of the Manaphy egg sprite, a unique sprite originally created in the Generation IV games. Clicking the icon will produce a Manaphy egg in the user's party, provided a space is available. Old Man The Old Man icon is a sprite-rip of the generic old men from the Pokémon Red, Blue, and Green video games. Clicking the icon will produce a MissingNo. egg in the user's party, provided a space is available. It is likely that the header icon specifically represents the Old Man found in Viridian City; through a specific set of interactions with him in Pokémon Red and Blue, a player could encounter and capture MissingNo. in these games. Chests The Chest icons are recolours of the Wonder Chests that can be found in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky. Regardless of the state of the user's party, one of five chests has a low probability of appearing in the header icon space. When clicked, the Red, Blue, Gold, and Silver chests can each produce one of three different Summoning Items in the user's inventory. The Black Chest will always produce a Corruption Orb. Shady Salesman The Shady Salesman is represented by a sprite of an overweight man (a relatively common NPC from the HeartGold and SoulSilver console games). Clicking the icon will generate a prompt, asking the user if he wants to purchase a SlowpokeTail for 200,000 points. Having 5 SlowpokeTails in the inventory will award the achievement Slowpoke Tail Connoisseur. The Shady Salesman can appear at any time while using the site (with the exception of using the Berry Feeder), where the user may purchase a SlowpokeTail regardless of party count. A user does not need to deposit any Pokémon or hatch/release an egg to obtain it, as the Shady Salesman will stay until you either accept his offer or reject it. Prankster The Prankster is depicted by the sprite from of a Youngster (a common enemy trainer appearing in most Pokémon games) from Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum. The Prankster event was added to the site alongside the Strange Portal event on April 1, 2016. When interacted with, he will yell at the player, telling them their shoes are untied. If the user chooses to look, he will taunt them, and a egg will appear in the user's party. If the user chooses not to look, he will tell them they are no fun, and nothing is obtained. Strange Portal The Strange Portal is depicted as a yellow ring with a black portal inside it, visually similar to the rings used by Hoopa, and the related rings that summon the various Legendary Pokémon in the Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire games. The Strange Portal event was added to the site alongside the Prankster event on April 1, 2016. Provided space is available, interacting with the portal will give the player a Hoopa egg. Ultra Wormhole The Ultra Wormhole is a bright glowing portal that represents a rip in space, a reference to the same phenomenon that appears during the main story of Pokémon Sun and Moon. The wormhole's descriptions states that "Something strange is happening!", and upon interacting with it the player is given the option to either approach the portal or run away. If the user has an empty space in their party upon approaching the wormhole, the player will receive either a Cosmog egg or a Nihilego egg. The Ultra Wormhole event was added to the site on June 1, 2017, alongside the Sun Flute and Moon Flute, used to evolve Cosmog into its two final forms. Header Event-related Achievements Interacting with a Header Event for the first time will unlock the "Lucky" achievement. Further, obtaining, and keeping, at least five MissingNo. eggs from clicking on the Old Man will unlock the "Getting Kinda Creepy..." achievement, using the same icon as the Old Man. Category:Site Mechanics